


Ninjago oneshots

by Multifandom_Otaku



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adorkability activate!, Adorkable, And the giant hates everything, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avea could find danger in a pillow store jesus, Avea is my oc, Avea is teh midget, But Lloyd is cutier, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote all of these by hand and then typed them out, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lloyd needs a hug, M/M, Many tags, My hand is killing me, NO TOUCHIE DE CHILD, Ninja, No Greenflame, Not Canon Compliant, OC, Oh My God, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tidal Wave is friend's OC, Tidal wave is the giant, WE HAVE ALL TEH HUGS, We have a lot of OC, We have an average human being, WhY Is GaMoRa, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wind is friend's OC, Zane is a cutie in a lot of these oneshots, Zane needs a hug, a giant - Freeform, and a midget, and the giant and midget are siblings by blood, child aus, no beta we die like zane, thats why there are so many tags, what could go wrong, why did I write these by hand on paper first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: Hello and welcome to Trash One-Shot central, How may I help you-Hi, this is self-proclaimed trash cause I can't write for s***.This is going to be mostly about Ice dust (cole and zane) and The little green bean Lloyd.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Reader, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Reader, Morro (Ninjago) & Original Character(s), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 58





	1. Requests (aka throw your trash ideas for ninjago to me and I will try to make a relatively good fanfic out of it.)

Okay. Requests will go here. 

Things I will NOT do:

Smut

Anything relatively bad with a canon-compliant Lloyd

Anything solely based off of TLNM because I don't have a life and didn't watch it, although I wanted to so badly.

Anything that will have me super depressed afterward.

Any idea too vague for me to know exactly what you want

Things I will NOT tolerate:

LGBTQ+ Shaming (I Can ship (and be) What I want)

Offending comments (constructive criticism is nice, however.)

Anything mean towards myself or anyone else

Other than that go hog wild. And I will also do Boyfriend scenarios.

And Remember, Anything can happen.


	2. {R} Electronic Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole needs help because his phone won't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request, Cole is not a techie, so Zane has to help him with his phone.
> 
> also, guess who's a mechanical pencil hoarder. (hint: it's meeee) 
> 
> But anyway, let's get down to business (to defeat the huns)

Cole stared at the black screen of his phone, angrily clicking the power button. Nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and flopped back onto the couch, slapping a hand over his eyes. The stupid device hadn't worked since this morning, which is why Kai had barged into his room at five in the morning and woke him up with an air horn. It almost seemed too much of a coincidence, at least for Kai, but none of his teammates seemed to know what had happened. The only two people that he hadn't asked were Zane, and Jay. Zane was out on a run for groceries with Sensei Wu, and Jay was holed up in his workshop. Cole had tried everything, including charging it, holding the power button, shaking it, leaving it alone for a few hours and then seeing if it would work, and nothing had worked. It was as dead as that spider corpse in the corner.

The blackette jumped a bit as the door opened and he slipped the phone into the pocket of his jeans. Zane and Sensei were probably home, and also probably needed help with bringing them in. Cole stood up and went to help bring in the groceries. 

Zane was carrying a few bags in and smiled at Cole. "Thank you. I doubt the others will come and help." Cole nodded at the nindroid and hurried out to grab some groceries. He and Zane idly chatted through the job, and Cole almost forgot about the phone in his pocket.

+After+

After they finished putting away all of the groceries, Cole remembered the broken device in his pocket. "Oh, Zane? Could you help me? My phone isn't turning on, and it's charged." Cole said, turning towards the ice ninja. He pulled the device in question out of his pocket and clicked the power button to show what was happening. Zane stayed silent for a few seconds, just staring at him before his cheeks turned a tint of blue and he nodded.

"Sure," Zane said and took the device. First, Zane wrestled the phone case off, which was pretty hard, and Cole had to help at one point, causing the nindroid's face to turn a shade bluer. The nindroid then pulled out a pin and clicked something on the side of the phone, making the back panel pop off. He pulled the battery out and handed it to Cole. "Hold that, please." He grabbed a paper towel and started wiping at the inside. It came out blackened and grimy. "If I had to guess, Jay did this as a prank." The nindroid then took the battery and another paper towel and wiped the battery off. "Give it a day or two and it should be back in good status." He put the phone back together and handed it back to Cole. Zane didn't meet the black-haired ninja's gaze, instead suddenly interested in his feet

"Thanks, but I have somewhere to be. See ya, Zane!" Cole said and dashed off, heading towards Jay's workshop. Zane stared after him for a few seconds before sighing and going after him. He may as well make sure the raven-haired earthbender didn't hurt Jay too badly. He reached the ginger-haired ninja's _'secret'_ base a few seconds after Cole had, but the door had already been bashed in. _'Oh dear'_ Zane thought but still just sat back and watched. ____

_ _ _ _Kai had joined Zane at the doorway, as well as Tide (who had to stoop down to see what was happening. The two had brought popcorn to share, of course._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The screams of Jay echoed through the monastery that day._ _ _ _


	4. {Blurb} Circuit Brains!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane's getting bullied and severely doubts his worth but cole comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class mostly. I also have a second part in my notebook, called peacock about my OC's (Avea) rocky relationship with her sister. AKA her sister is pretty homicidal towards her. Prepare for a lot of edge and be careful while handling these stories, or you might get cut.
> 
> But yeah. I also rewrote this listening to lively Christmas Music, so it kind of clashed.
> 
> And I hold enough understanding of TLNM (i hope) and have placed this into it.
> 
> Also, Zane accidentally revealed he was a robot, so yeah.

"Circuit Brains!"

"bucket of bolts!"

"Siri!"

That's all Zane heard. Chen's taunts. every verbal lashing ended in him almost crying. But he didn't. Or would it be more fitting to say that he _couldn't_? He was physically unable to cry. But he wanted to. So badly. He wanted to prove that he was the human he wasn't.

His robotic insides were what made him want to cry so badly, and the reason that he couldn't.

The only reason he hadn't dropped out of high school was Cole. The strong-willed, calm, and strong in general _rock_(get it? anyone?) of the team. The blackette made him feel human.

But he was lying to himself

Every time he felt human or felt in general.

It was a lie. He shouldn't be able to have _feelings._. But he did somehow. And it scared him to know that it was all one huge lie.

As he walked to school, he thought of all of this, rolling it over and over in his head, and not paying any mind to the other people walking with him. He knew that a silent Avea walked a few feet behind him, as lost in her own thoughts as he was in his. He knew that Cole was walking next to him, occasionally sending worried glances at him. The rest was a few yards in front of them, although Lloyd occasionally dropped back from the pack the take a glance over his shoulder at Avea, who didn't notice at all.

Cole finally nudged him on the shoulder and Zane turned his eyes towards him. "Hey, you okay? You've been unusually quiet."

"Yeah, just distracted." Zane turned back to the ground to hide his expression.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You can't really get distracted. What's got you riled up?"

Zane looked at Cole with a sad expression and sighed. "I knew couldn't hide it for long. After we get into school follow me and you'll see."

Cole nodded and then cast a look over his shoulder to Avea, to her obliviousness, before changing the subject. "Lloyd's been worried sick about her." He said and gestured to the short girl behind them. She didn't notice being talked about within earshot, or at least she didn't acknowledge it. "She's been missing a lot of classes, and she's been seemingly avoiding all of us."

Zane had noticed that as well, and he had also noticed a girl with bright hair like her own that had been watching her. The girl looked almost identical to Avea's sibling in her family pictures. The girl was always glaring at Avea, the girl's gaze filled with malice.

By then, they had reached the school. They all walked in and dispersed, Zane and Cole going one way, and the rest going to the commons. The two boys walked near a hallway and Zane motioned for Cole to stay there and then walked into the seemingly deserted hallway. There were currently empty classrooms lining the hall, and as he walked by one of the doors it opened to reveal Chen and a girl. She was tall and thin, with bright crimson eyes and bright red hair that faded to yellow at the tips of the hair. 

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. Chen said and shoved Zane, making him fall. "The bucket of bolts has emerged from his hiding place." Zane flinched as he hit the ground.

The girl's sneering voice rang out in a sing-song way. "Metal's here! I thought you wouldn't show up today!" Her tone changed to a snarl "Like my silly little sister." 

Zane flinched and braced himself for the first blow. Chen's foot was aimed straight for his chest. This was gonna hurt-

"AUUUGH!!" Zane looked up in surprise. The blow hadn't come. Cole had tackled Chen right before the kick hit its mark. The redhead seemed to be frozen in place and he was afraid that she was. He glanced at the floor momentarily and then sighed in relief. He was still good. His powers hadn't leaked out, thank goodness. 

Cole quickly stood up, glaring daggers at Chen. "If you do one thing in this world, you had better not hurt my friends." He growled and walked over to Zane to help him up. "I don't think these bozos will mess with us again, come on." He helped the ice ninja up and they both walked back to the group.

Everyone looked distressed, Lloyd especially. "Oh thank god you both are here." Lloyd said, but his voice was still strained. 

"It's Avea. She's gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm evil enough to leave it at a cliffhanger. You're welcome.


	5. Thank you all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujahs

I just took a look at my statistics and my god are you people amazing. I've gotten 213 hits on this book, and I'm just amazed. I'm so glad you people like this. And also, have a merry Hanukahkwanzmas. 

You all are so amazing.

# happy holidays y'all

# 


	6. {R} Christmas Time is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd hasn't had a proper Christmas, so the ninjas do a Christmas celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Shrlckwtsn
> 
> Thanks for the request! I loved writing this one. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Also, Lloyd is a big boy in this one.

Lloyd woke up by Jay poking him in the face with a mischevious smile on his face. "Come on Greenie! We have something to show you!" Lloyd cringed at both the nickname and the grogginess telling him to ignore the ginger and go back to sleep.

"Fiiiine." He dragged out the word but got up and located his slippers and stuffed them onto his feet. He rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and followed Jay out into the group room of the Bounty. 

The room was jam-packed with festive decor, presents, and people. There was a tree against the back wall that was surrounded by presents and was probably connected to Jay somehow, as it was covered in fairy lights. Avea ran over and stuffed a red hat with white faux fur trim, with a white fur bobble onto his head surprising him. She was wearing a teal version of the same hat, although for the bobble she had a bunch of feathers (most likely her own.) Nya wore a dark brown one, Avea's older sister wearing a dark blue one with black trim, Kai an orange one, jay an electric blue one, Zane a completely white one, and cole a black one. Wu wore the same thing he did every year, but someone had put ornaments all over his hat (most likely Avea).

"Merry Christmas Lloyd!!" They all yelled with zeal.

"Wh-what?" He was confused. He knew of Christmas, but he had never celebrated it.

Avea was the first person to start talking. "Since you said that you never celebrated Christmas at Darkley's, we decided to make a Christmas celebration here!" She said it all with an excited smile on her face, and her teal eyes reflected the yellow of the lights. "Come on! We've got presents to give out!" She grabbed Lloyd's wrist and tugged him to the tree where she picked up a thin present wrapped with green wrapping paper and tied with a large green bow. "Here!"

He took the present hesitantly, looking it over before opening it. His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside it though. It was the only edition of _Starfarer_ he was missing. He grinned so widely that his face hurt. "Thanks!" He said before frowning a bit. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was missing it?"

"Jay," Avea said and then handed out presents to each of the ninja before grabbing one for herself and sitting down crosslegged next to Lloyd. "Okay, who's next?" Kai opened his and then smiled. It was a fireproof burgundy paint bucket and another fireproof paint bucket that was black. 

"Seriously?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "You guys are too nice."

"No, we just don't want the ship burning down," Cole said from his spot on the floor from across the room. Avea chuckled a bit. 

"Next!" Nya went next and opened the box before laughing at the book's name. 

"What is it?" Kai asked. 

"301 ways to annoy your annoying brother!" She said, still giggling. Kai glared at her, and then looked around the room. 

"OKAY WHO GAVE THAT TO HER?!"

Avea sheepishly grinned and hid behind Lloyd. "I got it for her... Hide me."

Lloyd chuckled and watched as Jay went next. It was a giant snap circuits box. His eyes lit up at the sight of it. "YAY! It's just what I wanted!"

"So you wanted TinkerToys?" Kai teased and poked Jay, who was sitting next to him.

"These aren't TinkerToys! They're good learning opportunities." Jay said and turned his head away from Kai with a huffy look on his face.

"Next!" It was Wave's turn and she tore open the wrapping paper with unsurprising ferocity. It was a set of rather impressive bowie knives, each engraved with a different mythical creature. 

"Aww, thanks, sis!" She said and gave a very rare genuine smile to her little sister. 

"You're welcome!" Avea chirped and Cole went next. It was a bag filled to her brim with protein everything. Protein bars, protein powder, energy drinks, anything a bodybuilder would need.

"Wow... Thanks." 

It was then Zane's turn, and he got a gourmet cookbook from Kai. "To the only person who can cook except for my sister." He had said. And let's just pretend Avea didn't almost pounce at the red ninja.

It was finally Avea's turn. Lloyd watched as she opened it. It was the next few volumes of her favorite manga that she was missing and the first one too. She squealed and hugged the books close to her chest.

They went around again and again until there were only a few presents left for Lloyd. "Why are there more for me?"

"Because you haven't ever had a Christmas where you got gifts, so we decided to get you a few extras to make up for it!" Avea said and handed them to him.

"Open them!"

The first extra was from Avea. It was a gold and jade medallion with the ancient Ninjago characters for green etched into the Jade. "Thanks!" He said and put it on before going to the next one. It was the ULTIMATE _Starfarer_'s fan guide, from Wave. The last was from his Uncle. It was pretty large so he opened it up and found a hoodie that was mostly black, but with green and gold swirls and the green ninja sign on the back.

"Thank you! This has got to be the best Christmas I've ever had."

# Happy Holidays Everyone!

# 


	7. Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are character profiles for the three OCs in this book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going from shortest to tallest with this.

##### Avea

Female

Half dragon, half-human

Age  
current: 16 (after tomorrow's tea, now called tt)  
10 before tt  
Appearance:

Avea is a short girl, about 4'11" with large teal colored wings that have gold edging, and fade to yellow at the tips of her feathers. Her hair follows this trend as it too starts out as teal and fades to yellow at the ends. She has relatively pale skin as well. Her irises are teal with yellow flecks and barely pronounced pupils, with her pupils only being a few shades darker than her main eye color. She has a round face and she's pretty skinny, with kind of a boxy shape to her upper torso and her hips like a triangle. She also has kind of a flat chest, but it's still there. She also has very sharp teeth and a long tail, as a trait inherited from her dragon ancestors. Her tail is about a yard and a half in length, longer than her, and it's pretty slim. Her tail tip is covered in feathers, much like the ones on her wings.

She usually wears a white shirt with sleeves that go down to her elbows and have a slit in them and black jeans that have ripped hems and a few holes in them. For her, the simpler the better.

Personality:  
\+ Friendly || - Easily loses self-confidence. || = Quiet around people she doesn't know || = more of an introvert than an extrovert || = protective || = forms a strong bond with people || = trusting || - Insecure at times || + Empathetic

Powers:  
Mirror.  
She can move through any reflective surface

##### Wind

Female

Human

Age:  
current 18  
12 before tt  
Appearance:

Wind is an average height, about 5 feet tall, without any really prominent features about her. She has bright orange hair that goes down to her hips, and it has kind of a rounded shape to the ends, except for her bangs, which cover her eyes. She does have eyes though, and they have a red color, making her slightly creepy once you see her with her bangs clipped up. She has a pear body shape, although she's still pretty slim.

She often wears a tan fur coat and black leggings with a little kitty face on both of the knees. She wears tan combat boots too.

Personality:  
+Calm || +level-headed || =quiet || -doesn't like to be confined || =Tempermental || =protective || +tough

Powers:  
Wind element. need i say more?

##### Wave

Female

Half Dragon, Half-human

Age  
Current: 20  
14 before tt  
Appearance:

Wave is _very_ tall, reaching 7 feet, and making it hard for her to fit into normal-sized buildings, with a black pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail. She has dark blue hair and sharp, angular blue eyes, and her pupils are slitted like a cat. Everything about her shape is sharp, with spiky, unkempt hair, spiky teeth, angular features, and a very boxy shape to her torso. Heck even her fur is spiky and rough She doesn't have much of a chest, but it's at least more than her sister's. She's pretty pale, with barely any tint to her skin.

She usually wears a navy blue tank top and black ripped jeans, along with a black jean vest that has a hood.

Personality:  
-Abrasive || +smart || =distrustful || =careful || -rude || +gracious || -snappy || +coolheaded || =quiet || =introvert || =prefers to be alone || =protective of her friends || -sometimes uses more than colorful language

Powers:  
Mythos  
She is able to shapeshift into mythical beasts.


	8. Headcanon. When they're sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just basically headcanons for all the ocs and the ninja

When they're sick:

Avea:  
Especially frail and clingy  
When she gets sick, she gets VERY sick  
Can't leave her bed without her legs falling out from under her.  
Due to her small size and weak immune system, she needs care around the clock or she might go into critical condition  
Often the previous isn't a problem as she likes cuddling with people (Lloyd) when she's sick so she has a person in the same room as her at all times.

wave:  
Even grumpier than she usually is.  
tries to deny that she's sick  
Doesn't usually get sick  
Hates it when she does  
Will not let anyone near her. mostly because she's super grumped at the time, but she also doesn't want anyone to get sick.

Wind:  
She physically cannot get sick due to her body's cellular structure (she can change into wind, meaning her cellular makeup is very unstable and will leave any bacteria behind when she phases.)

Lloyd:  
Takes advantage of being sick to stay home, play video games, and eat candy.  
For some reason, he likes the taste of certain cough drops.  
often falls asleep a lot when sick.  
Because he is the baby of the group, anyone seeing him in such a piteous state will bow to his beck and call.

Jay:  
Whiny  
Locks himself in his room  
Will only let nya in/out, so whenever he's sick she stays home too.  
will ONLY take the GRAPE FLAVORED cough syrup. Nothing else.

Kai:  
His power can sometimes leech out, making him very dangerous to be around when he's sick  
He usually can recognize when he's sick pretty easily  
His only symptoms are an aggravated fever (150 degrees or more) and really bad coughing

Zane:  
Can't get sick

Cole:  
He refuses to believe he is sick, but when he is really sick he forces himself to stay home.  
He listens to relaxing music when he's sick so that he can go to sleep.

Nya:  
She can't get sick that easily  
When she does, she's sensible and does necessary stuff  
needs a lot of liquids when she's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this cause i'm sicker than a dog right now, and i feel completely miserable.


	9. Another headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assorted headcanons for everyone.

Fav Cat breed:  
Avea  
-She doesn't know why, but she absolutely adores bicolored orientals  
Wave  
-Persians. The way they look so grumpy makes her like them.  
Wind  
-Turkish Angora. She has forever been a water baby, so she needs a pet that will be willing to get wet with her.  
Lloyd  
-ALL OF THEM!!   
Kai  
-Devon Rex. They look so ready for action.  
Jay  
-Siamese. There's finally something in the world that can talk as long as he can.  
Cole  
-Shorthair tuxedos.  
Zane  
-Any short-haired breed. Then he doesn't have to clean up as much.  
Nya  
-Turkish angora. Like Wind, she needs a pet that is willing to swim with her.

Worst fears:  
Avea  
-Dying of sickness. She would rather death be instantaneous instead of being able to feel her life force slip away bit by bit. also part of why she hates being sick.  
Wave  
-Her sister getting hurt. That is her worst nightmare. After their oldest sister pushed Avea out of the nest, Wave feels a need to protect Avea in every single way.  
Wind  
-Losing her ghostly friend. He's always been there for her and has managed to pull her out of pits of despair. If he disappeared, she would feel so lost.  
Lloyd  
-Losing anyone close to him. He would not be able to stand it and would probably never leave his room for the rest of his life. Although, spiders are a close second.  
Kai  
-It's between losing his sister, and losing his powers. If he lost his powers, he couldn't save anyone anymore and he'd feel really helpless. And angry. And the same would happen if he lost his sister.  
Jay  
-Tied between Monophobia and losing nya. He hates being alone, as he might not know if his friends are okay and he might just lapse into a panic attack. And it's the same with kai if he lost nya.  
Cole  
-He has a massive fear of failure. As such he's quite a perfectionist, and often eats cake because cake is comfort food.  
Zane  
-Shutting down permanently. He would no longer be able to see his friends  
Nya  
-Drowning. She has a fear of drowning because she couldn't imagine how much it must hurt to go that way.

Pet peeves:  
Avea  
-When someone is a homophobic and white supremacist. Because she's South American and Mexican, she hates being subjected to racism, and she's bi, so there's that too.  
Wave  
\- When someone picks on her little sister. Either that or people being obnoxious, cause _god_ does that get on her nerves.  
Wind  
\- When people ignore her signs of Hell off. It's the most annoying thing when she wants to be left alone and some random person sidles up to her and starts chatting her up.  
Lloyd  
\- When people think they can sing but they actually can't, and they do it all the time. It gets on his nerves and gives him a headache.  
Kai  
\- Jay flirting with his sister. he still isn't used to them dating.  
Jay  
\- Slow drivers.  
Cole  
\- when he's trying to have a chill time in his room but villains start attacking. it happens. every. single. time.  
Zane  
\- When the others are just being mean to each other.   
Nya  
\- When it's hot but the pool closes for cleaning. 

What they do to diss people.  
Avea  
\- Weird names in the five different languages she knows. She has called someone a premature condom maggot in Portuguese before, and another time called a girl Karen in a different language each time she saw her for almost a week. (she knows Spanish, Brazilian, Portuguese, Quechua, and draconian.)  
Wave  
-She likes jump-scaring them as a dire wolf.  
Wind  
-She will phase through their wall and say good evemorafternight! scares the hell out of them.  
Lloyd  
-He will purposefully keep them up all night by flying around their neighborhood on his dragon and having it roar as loud as possible.  
Kai  
-he will set their notes on fire.  
Jay  
-three g's. gossip, gossip, gossip.  
Cole  
-He will steal all of their food.  
Zane  
-continually disses them in another language and speaks gibberish in that language to them when they ask a question.  
Nya  
-will do her best to get their crotch wet so it looks like they pissed their pants.


	10. Emerald Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't mean to bump into him. And much less plummet into a ring of fire, burning like emeralds that was called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by a discord friend.

(Y/n) didn't mean to bump into the boy. But, her klutz status would never allow her to not embarrass herself in public at least once. So here she was, dripping warm coffee, and rubbing her forehead while sitting in a puddle of said lukewarm coffee while her brain tried to catch up to all that had just happened.

She stood up and held out her hand to the kid, who was in high school by his height, and as soon as her (e/c) eyes clashed with his emerald ones, her heart decided to take a quick gymnastics course and start cartwheeling and occasionally doing a backflip. (Y/n) mentally shook herself as he gratefully took her hand and she pulled him up. "Sorry for running into you like that. My body apparently thinks my status as the world's number one klutz is an important thing to keep."

The blond giggled and looked back up at her with those liquid emerald eyes that sent her mind running a marathon. "It's fine. Although, you are still drenched in coffee." 

"You think I didn't notice?" (Y/n) deadpanned and smirked at him. _'ok just keep it cool.'_

He laughed a bit with his mouth open, revealing canines that were pointier than a normal human being's canines should. They were almost like... fangs. (Y/n), while suspicious, shrugged it off and giggled along with him. A notification sound interrupted their giggling, though, and he checked his phone. "Ah, crap. I'm late." He muttered and sheepishly looked at her. "See ya if we do meet again." He said and smiled again, although it was a close-lipped one. He scampered off, and the head of messy blonde hair and the bright green hoodie that went with it vanished into the crowds of people at the mall. She sat down, made sure all of her purchases weren't wet before trying to calm her rapidly fluttering heart and trying to force down the heat that fought it's way up to her face.

There was almost a 100% chance that if she returned home like this, her mom would ask her so many questions.

She sighed and went into the bathroom to wash off most of the stickiness, before going home to wash herself off even more. She picked up her stuff and walked off, sighing and looking around before rushing out of the mall and getting back home. 

"Hun, why do you look like that?" (y/n) froze on her way to her room to drop off her stuff and slowly turned her head to her mother. 

"Uh. Well. I bumped into someone and spilled my cream and coffee monstrosity on myself." She said and turned away. She noticed her mother's suspicious stare and was glad as it fell away from her as she turned around the corner to her room. 

===============================================

After taking a shower, she sighed and was watching some youtube videos when she was rudely interrupted by a loud alarm. "Crap." She slid off her bed, grabbed her Bluetooth headphones and grabbed her laptop and fit herself into her closet. While continuing to watch with her headphones securely fit on, she shifted into the most comfortable position possible before being absorbed back into her animations. 

But that was also soon interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, and ninja fighting some unknown enemy. 

"Crap," she muttered and shut her laptop quietly, and soon was deeper into the piles of clothes and boxes and stuffies she knew as her closet. It was a very good hiding space, with all sorts of nooks and crannies where she could stay hidden. 

She jumped and gave a minuscule squeak of terror as something was thrown against the door. She buried herself deeper into the piles of clothes she had hoarded away over the years and soon, the noise was over and was replaced by someone escaping and multiple sighs of relief. And the sound of muffled shuffling that slowly got closer to the closet. 

She was about to throw something at the person who opened the door when it opened to her seeing the main protector of Ninjago, the purveyor of peace and serenity. The green ninja. 

"Hey, hey. We just got done being attacked." He said, obviously joking because it was very clear to her that he could take more than a few whaps to the head with an old barbie doll. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mind getting out of my room?" She said and pointed to the broken window. "Also you had better be ready to pay for that cause we aren't." She pointedly glared at all of them and exasperatedly sighed. 

"Well then... move out team." The green ninja said, obviously more than a little nervous about the possibility of her giving them concussions with her old ratty barbie doll. 

=================at school=================

"Way cool!" 

"The ninjas were fighting someone in your bedroom! Lucky!"

"Oh my god, you got to talk to them too!"

It was like this all day. And (y/n) HATED IT. She wasn't used to being the center of attention being talked to by all these popular kids, so whenever she could, she slunk out of sight to hide. And to be honest, it was like paparazzi whenever she hid. Everyone was trying to find her and force every last detail about it. Some people had actually asked for selfies with her. WTH. 

This was part of why she didn't like living in Ninjago city. She hated that whenever you got up close and personal with the ninja, you were raised to local legend status and, if you got to talk with them, you were raised to what could only be considered celebrity treatment. And god was that annoying. 

She sighed and ate the last of her lunch in an empty classroom, her current hiding place. And then that dreaded alarm sounded, loud as ever. She dove into a safer spot, which was a supply closet, and as quietly as she could, shoved herself into a cabinet. Footsteps rang out in the hallway outside the science classroom she had holed up in, and she heard distant screaming coming from somewhere outside. She calmed her thundering heart and jittery nerves before the door opened and some kids ran inside. 

"Come on we need to get out there and quickly." A voice whispered and she glanced out of the crack in the middle. there sat the six most bullied kids in the school, changing into the ninja uniforms, and the most revolutionary thing was, was that the boy with the piercing green eyes was the green ninja. 

Suppressing a gasp, she saw them dash out and she impatiently waited till she was sure they were gone before opening the cabinet doors and sliding out. Holy crap. If these people knew that she knew who the secret ninja force was, (even though she could never put names to faces) they would hound her. She would be the most popular kid in the school. 

So she would carry that secret to her grave. 

===============================================

(y/n) ran into the boy yet again, but thankfully it wasn't physically running into him this time. She smiled at him and he gave a grin back.

"Hey. I see you didn't fall over this time." He said and roughed up his hair with his hand. 

"Yeah." She said, and finally remembered why she had sought him out. "My name's (y/n). What's yours?"

He seemed to hesitate before stating his name. "Lloyd. Nice to meet you." He almost murmured the first part, so she had to strain her hearing. 

"Nice to meet you too Lloyd." She fought down the blush that tried to creep up her neck. He smiled a little, revealing those sharp canines a bit. 

"Anyways, could we talk a little? In private." He seemed to pale at this, but he nodded. Soon we were in a little abandoned alcove near the mall. No one went there because there was nothing there. She looked at the blond before sighing. "I know your secret, greenie."

The way his head shot up was so fast he must have gotten whiplash. "How-" 

"I was in that supply closet. Smushed into a cabinet." 

"O-oh." He said. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"As if anyone would believe me." She snorted and glanced at the time. "Ah crap, I have ten minutes to get home."

He smiled. "Seeya."

"C'ya soon green bean." She said and grinned mischievously. 

"Better not make that a habit. I'm already tempting fate by wearing a lot of green." 

"Oh don't worry, I will."

She could hear the tired sigh issuing form the boy as she joined the crowd.


	11. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throw your requests here.

Remember the guidelines. if you wish to request, look at the rules here

no smut  
no LGBTQ shaming  
no ship shaming

I'm also now doing headcanons, so let me know what you want to see, and I'll do it eventually.

Also, I'm currently doing the glaciershipping soulmate au. I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long.


	12. {R} Colorblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole used to see in color, but now, he sees in only shades of grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the soulmate au:  
\- Each genuine emotion your soulmate expresses to you adds colour to your world (Ex: yellow for happiness, blue for sorrow, red for passion, etc).
> 
> thank you (E/In)ternal Noise for that (they're on tumblr.)
> 
> Thank you also to the person who requested this, and i'm soooo sorry this took so long.
> 
> Haha i haven't watched the pilots.

Cole remembered when he saw his first color. It was yellow, so bright it almost burned his eyes. His father smiled at him and ruffled his hand through his hair. Lou had been afraid that his son was always going to be without a soulmate, not being able to see the colors of everything. But now, his son had a color. He could finally see how the world looked, one color at a time.

Cole ran about pointing out everything that was yellow in the house.

Lou and Lilly watched him run around fondly, and talked quietly about their first colors.

\-------------------------------------------

Dr. Julian watched his robot son as he played with the falcon. Zane had complained about not being able to see the colors of some things for a while now. Had he made Zane _too_ human? He had run many diagnostic checks and even more tests with Zane. Nothing was wrong. There was no faulty wiring in Zane's brain, nor his eyes. But still, Dr. Julian wondered how Zane could have a soulmate, even when he was built. Could Zane even love another person romantically? Julian didn't know. All he knew was that Zane couldn't see colors and he didn't know why.

Zane put the falcon on his shoulder and started playing with his toy car. Dr. Julian watched him, emotions mixed.

\-------------------------------------------

Cole happily bounced along. He had gained so many new colors. There were only a few grey areas in the world now. He couldn't be happier. He skipped along in front of his parents, who were watching him with a smile. 

Until midstep, everything plunged into grey again. Cole stumbled and fell, disconcerted by the sudden lack of colors. His mother ran up to him as he frantically got up and looked around. Where had the colors gone?

"Momma... where... where the colors? They disappeared. Where did my colors go?" Cole looked around at the suddenly monochrome town when just before he had seen such rich and saturated colors. His mother choked up a bit and hugged him. 

"I'm so sorry honey... I'm so sorry..."

His mother cried into his shoulder while Cole looked around confused.

\-------------------------------------------

Things only went downhill for Cole after that. He struggled with his colorblindness daily, and he knew that everyone else could see so many colors, while he was stuck in dreary greyscale. His mother died just a few days before his father dropped him off at a stuffy private dance school, telling him to 'get something into that empty head of his.'

So now he just kind of... wandered. He didn't want to settle down in one place for very long. 

He finally finished climbing up the path and sat down. He sighed, wondering when the last time that he had actually meditated was. "May as well now..." he said to himself and closed his eyes.

Until he was interrupted by a loud slurping sound. 

He opened one eye and startled at what he saw. There was an old man with a long beard in a rice hat and robe sitting there, sipping his tea. Cole had been sure he was alone before he closed his eyes. Next to the elderly male was an old staff.

"I was looking for you, Cole." the old man said, and Cole blinked in surprise.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Cole was suddenly on the defensive. This old guy was creepy.

"My name is Master Wu. I knew your mother." The old man took another sip of his tea, and closed his eyes. Cole watched him closely, gauging his every motion. The old man didn't seem dangerous, but he seemed agile.

"How did you know her?" Cole squinted at the man. The old man drank his tea a few seconds longer before answering.

"She was an old friend of mine. We cut most ties after the war and after she met Lou. She wanted to raise a family away from the Elemental Master shenanigans." Wu looked at him, face solemn but unreadable.

Cole looked at him face screwing up a little. "And you expect me to believe you? I've never heard of you."

"Of course. You are the elemental master of earth, and I would like to train you and your power."

"Well, if it gets me out of this hell hole, yeah i'll agree to that."

"Perfect. Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one I guess.


	13. I am so sorry

I'm super sorry...

I really need to crank out these oneshots, and i'm so sorry that i haven't.

I'm gonna get to them soon, i really promise. Just gimme a bit of time. I've got a bunch going on, and i really apologize for my hiatus.

I'm gonna get a few bonus oneshots out soon.


	14. singing in the shower [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @NoMotivationToGive_11037
> 
> Request: Just saw this while scrolling through some fanfics and I looks very interesting! Gonna request a prompt I had in mind before reading because I’m like that but I can’t wait to start! Hope your doing well and are able to vibe.
> 
> So uhh, maybe like a plasma one where it’s like it’s a roommate au where jay secretly sings to himself when’s he’s bored or stressed out and kai finds out. The rest can be up to you!
> 
> \-----
> 
> kai had been friends with Jay for years.
> 
> and for some odd reason, this was his first time hearing the boy sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the request!
> 
> felt like it's kind of unfinished, might make a second part later.

Kai lay on his bed, looking up at the peeling glow in the dark stickers on his ceiling. They didn't even glow anymore, and he even had to tape some up because the adhesive on the back just wasn't sticky anymore. He didn't know why he kept them up on the ceiling. He just couldn't imagine any room of his without the stars littering the walls of his room.

A small circle drifted down and landed on his forehead, and he swiped it off.

Jay had been on the vacation to his parents for a week now, and was supposed to be home this afternoon. 

Kai wouldn't be surprised if his parents kept him for a few extra hours. It seemed like all the couple did was talk until your ears fell off. And adding that to the five hour drive (abiding by the law of course) from there to Ninjago City, Kai wouldn't be surprised if Jay was late. 

Kai heard the door unlock, and he sat up. "Well speak of the devil..." He muttered and stood up. 

Kai was about to open the door when he heard quiet singing. He stood there, hand on the doorknob, frozen. Jay had never sang. At least, not in front of him. There was the occasional humming in the car, and the whistling as he did his share of chores around the house. But never had Kai ever heard him sing.

_"You're the sunflower, I think your love would be too much." _

Kai didn't know why he hadn't heard him sing before, but his voice was heavenly. Kai quietly opened up the door, and peeked out into the small living area of their two bedroom apartment. Jay was sitting on the couch, quietly singing to himself and taking off his shoes and coat. Kai listened to his singing, softly smiling as he listened to Jay's voice. 

_"But you'd be left in the dust, unless i stuck by ya, you're the sunflower. You're the sunflower."_

Jay stood up from his spot on the couch and Kai backed into his room again. There must've been a reason why Jay hadn't sung in front of him, and Kai also didn't wanna give him a reason to stop.

He and Jay had known eachother since middle school, and now they were out of _collage_. And he had never once heard the boy sing.

And honestly? It was kind of worth it listening to the singing fade into the darkness as he slid down the wall, probably taking down more than a few glow in the dark stars as he did so. He didn't care. He could put them back up later. He quietly started to hum along with the song Jay had been singing, and a smile came to his face. 

Next time they went on a drive, he was handing Jay the aux cord. He had good taste in music.


	15. The Queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah.

Glacier soulmate au (Started)

for TheANIMEArtist0209

More glacier (not started)

for MartyNeedsALife

Nonbinary PIXAL oneshot (Not started)

For Vinnie_FandomTrash01

Garmadad and Lloyd fluff (not started)

for Peanut_Butter_Wizard

(updated as of 7/20/2020)


End file.
